cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
City of Rapture
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | CoR Motto: All Good things flow into the City of Rapture! |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:grey;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || May 26th 2009 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:grey;" | Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Engelstruck | *Engel *Ada069 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Ministers | * Minister of Central Control (War): Vacant * Minister of Olympus Heights (Diplomacy): Vacant * Minister of Farmers Market(Finance): Vacant * Minister of Apollo Square (Members): Vacant |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Links || * CoR Forums |- |} City of Rapture began on the 27th of May 2009, Almost two months since Preparations began, the Karma War halted its target start day of May 1st. City of Rapture was founded by Engel and Ada069. We hope to become a Strong powerful and Fun alliance. Joining us To join Go to our forums and apply in this thread here Charter Preamble CoR is a alliance that is envisioned to become the next friendly and powerful playing alliance. All its members are to obey this document and to agree to work together to keep the rules and regulations of this document so that together we can work hard and strive together in unity. Chapter 1 Article I. Basic Structure 1. The City of Rapture will be governed by two unelected leaders (Engel and Ada069) and a few other elected leaders to split power. 2. The elected leaders’ tasks will vary, mainly overseeing trivial Internal and Foreign Affairs. Article II. Inner Council and the Ministers 1. Inner Council is composed of Engel and Ada069. 2. Inner Council will make decisions on important affairs and will also act as the court system, reviewing cases on a case by case basis. Article III. Engelstruck 1. CoR will be overlooked by Engel and Ada069. They will not be elected nor will their term ever expire. Should either choose to step down, their spot will not be filled. 2. These rulers work will have the power to veto any proposed treaties, review any objectable material CN and other alliances present to determine a proper course of action, act as the court in reviewing specific cases on a case by case basis to insure that every nation is being represented fairly. Should an instance of war ever arise, these rulers will determine whether or not to become involved. 3. Ada069 will overlook the Central Control so that all nations will be protected militarily. 4. Engel will overlook Apollo Square to insure that all nations will have adequate CN knowledge and proper training. 5. Both Ada069 and Engel will overlook the Farmer’s Market and Olympus Heights. Article IV. Ministers Each sector (below) will have its own Minister. The Minister will be responsible for the efficiency of their sector. Failure to show any progress or evidence of the ministry becoming less efficient may result in replacement 1. Each minister will be elected by the CoR membership. Terms last until the minister steps down/promoted or the Leadership decide to dismiss them. Possible dismissal reasons include: Inactivity, Breach of Charter, Breach of Conduct and failure to run their sector efficiently or failure to hand in monthly sector reviews. 2. Ministers must submit a full sector review at the end of each month. This review is to contain what their sector has worked on and reviews of their staff. 3. Ministers may appoint staff to help them in the subdivisions of their sector. Article V. Honorary Advisors 1. Honorary Advisors will be given to members who have shown there brilliance for the alliance. Honorary advisors will have the same rank as normal Members but will be allowed to participate on discussions of the inner circle, and post there advice/comments. They will NOT however be allowed to vote or act as part of the government. Chapter 2: Ryan Industries Ryan Industries are composed of Olympus Heights, the Farmer’s Market, Central Control, and Apollo Square. Article I. Olympus Heights Olympus Heights is the Foreign Affairs sector for CoR. The Olympus Heights' goal is to maintain the communication between foreign nations and CoR. 1. Olympus heights will maintain the Embassies. 2. Olympus heights will need to conduct regular activeness on CoR treaty-pact alliance forums, and make sure we are constantly active in CoR's embassies on those forums. Non-Treatied alliances are not compulsory. 3. The Minister of Olympus Heights will sign on all treaties (unless one is not available). Article II. The Farmer’s Market The Farmer's Market is the Economy sector of CoR. the Farmer's market goal is to create and maintain nation growth in CoR. 1. The Farmer’s Market will control CoR’s bank. 2. CoR recognize the need to conduct ongoing tech deals, thus will provide a section pertaining to external CN nations wishing to conduct deals with any CoR nations. 3. The Farmer’s Market will also provide a trading area for nations having difficulties finding and maintaining a stable trade circle. 4. The Minister of the Farmer's Market will sign on all economic pacts (unless one is not available). Article III. Central Control The central control is the War sector for CoR. The Central Control's goal is to maintain the defense of CoR and its members. 1. Central Control overlooks all militaristic issues in CoR and CN. 2. With the approval of Atlas, Central Control will decide whether it’s imperative to determine war in a given situation. 3. Any nations being sought by CoR militaristic ally will find themselves confronting Central Control. 4.The Minister of Central Control will sign on all War Declarations (unless one is not available). Article IV. Apollo Square Apollo Control is the Membership Sector for CoR. Apollo Squares' goal is to increase the membership and maintain contact with CoR's members. 1. Apollo Square will overlook all member services in CoR. 2. Apollo square will conduct the acceptance or refusal of any applications. 3. Apollo square will maintain Point Prometheus (Academy). Chapter 3: Membership Article I. Signing Up 1. Any nation (regardless of size) may join CoR. 2. Before a nation can wear our AA they must sign up in the appropriate thread on our forum. Any nation who is found "ghosting" our AA will be urged to join our alliance. They will have 48 hours after PM is sent to join. If not, they will be declared a ghost and will be explored militarily by our Central Control. 3. All nations (especially newer nations) are urged to join the black sphere, but this is not necessary. Article II. Member Services 1. By joining CoR, your nation is entitled to help and advice where needed. We offer aid in cases of desperation, but mainly look at tech deals as a great source of income. Article III. Friendliness 1. In order to keep CoR a friendly atmosphere, we do not tolerate any types of discrimination (such as ethnicity, religion, background) on our boards or IRC channel. 2. If any case of such abuse is found, the case will be reviewed personally by Engelstruck. Chapter 4. Acts of War. Article 1. CoR View on what is war 1. Declaration on Any CoR nations or any attempt of any in game spying regardless if its harmful or not is considered an Act of War by that nation alone. 2. Spying on our Forums is regarded as an act of war by the alliance that the spy is from. Article 2. Attacks on CoR nations 1. An attack on a CoR nation is considered an Act of War by that nation alone. Central control has the right to have more nations declare on this nation and attack. Although when agreements are met between alliances, they are banned from attacking any further. 2. The price of attacking a CoR nation is reps and a PM'd apology. Reps will be dismissed if damages are not above $1 million. 3. A diplomat will be sent immediately to the other nations alliance to try and get peace. However, this will not stop CoR nations declaring. 4. If the nation is found to have a legitimate reason for attacking, CoR will apologise for all attacks and have reps sent. Such legitimate reasons are as follow(s): a hidden spy Op, serious OOC attacks, taunting by CoR member. These cases will be reviewed by Engelstruck before a consensus is reached. Article 3. Unauthorised attacks by CoR members 1. A CoR nation fighting an unauthorised war will be punished by the Central Control team. The CoR nation will be asked to pay reps back to the nation it attacked. If the other alliance agrees to not pay reps. then half the damage cost is to be sent to a nation target as CoR's punishment. They will also need to apologise to the other nation. 2. If the Attack is deemed on purpose, they will also be required to pay their nation strength x 100 to the Farmer's market. 3. Any nation who attacks when peace is declared with a rouge nation will be subjected to the above AS long as PM's have been sent and attacks are not within 5 minutes of the PM's being sent. 4. If any nation fails to respond within 24 hour of being PM'd about an unauthorised war or fail to pay damages they will be declared Ghost and will not receive ANY support from CoR nations. They may also find CoR nations declaring on them. Article 4. Alliance wars. 1. Any Alliance Declaration of War will be immediately engaged by all CoR nations. the Minister of Central Control will then act accordingly to try and defend from attacking alliances. Treaties will be asked to be honored. 2. All Declaration of war will be approved and voted for by the CoR Leadership with a 75% vote. All declarations will be signed by all members of the Inner Circle and the minister of war, regardless if they agreed or disagreed with war declarations. Article 5. Tech raiding 1. CoR DOES NOT allow tech or land raiding of any kind. Even if it was agreed to be done by the two nations. Article 6. Zero infrastructure. 1. CoR does not believe in Permanent or Eternal Zero infrastructure on a nation or alliance. We feel that when there is enough damage dealt and when we are satisfied they have been punished enough. We will show mercy and allow them to play the game that we all love. If that nation is set on revenge and trying to get back at CoR, he will not be shown mercy. Chapter 5. Treaties 1. CoR wants to remain loyal to all alliances involved in signing a treaty. Therefore we will consider requests for treaties, but want to ensure that we a lot about the alliance before signing. We believe this will lead to less cancelled treaties and will maintain friendly relations. We will conduct ourselves to not have an extensive MDP and use ODP's when we can. CoR will live up to all treaties signed as long as our allies don't compromise or underrate the treaty. 2. In the event of treaty clashes, CoR Leadership will then vote to decide whether to go to war on one side or the other, or remain neutral. If however we do decide to fight on one side of the war, CoR WILL NOT fight its own treaty partner directy. 3. Treaties will be signed by the Government, the Minister of Olympus heights, and also anyone involved in writing or organising the treaty Chapter 6. Violations of Charter 1. Any violation of the Charter will result in punishment. Punishments are decided on a case by case basis by the Inner Circle. Such punishments include banning or being declared on. Chapter 7. Disbandment. 1. If CoR government decide on disbanding, it has to be approved by a unanimous vote by the Government before a 75% result in a membership vote. 70% of the membership must at least vote in this poll. Chapter 8. Amendments 1. For an indefinite time of CoR's existence, all amendments will be in the power of Ada069 and Engel. When this period has passed, the Inner Circle will overlook any further changes needed within CoR. Ministers will not be allowed to vote, but will be allowed to suggest and make changes as we ratify the Charter. 2. All members may have there say on what can be brought into the charter, we hold no problems with it. but we also wish that each member respect that some things may not turn out as good. Signed for City of Rapture, * Engel - The "Engel" in Engelstruck * Ada069 - The "Struck" in Engelstruck Treaty Current Active Treaties Protectorates * Mushroom Kingdom - Protectorate Cancelled *None Links Declaration of Existance